Yu Yu Hakusho 2
by Haruki Sabako
Summary: It has been 20 years since the final battle against Yomi. A storm is brewing and the fate of the world will soon be decided.rnrnNote: This story is broken into sagas like the original.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Haruki Sabako- Spirit Detective

_It has been 20 years since the final battle with Yomi. With the end of the Makai Tournament the barrier between the human and demon worlds has vanished altogether. Demons are now free to enter. An uneasy peace has settled on earth thanks to the efforts of Yusuke Urameshi, the spirit detective. He is a master of reiki and also one of the last of the Mazoku race of demons._

_Things are about to change. The battle for the fate of the human world will begin soon, and Yusuke might not be enough._

Blackness. Nothing could be seen. Haruki stumbled through the darkness, looking for something he desired greatly yet couldn't remember what it was.

Ahead was a glimmer of light at the heart of the dark. The boy ran as fast as he could toward that light. He could see the outline of a man up ahead.

A man wrapped in black chains, asleep apparently. He was dressed all in white and looked about 25 with brown hair.

Haruki jumped back as the man opened his eyes. His eyes were golden and full of hate. Everything became dark again.

Haruki Sabako woke up for school. His parents where already off to they're jobs. He dressed in his Sarayashiki Junior High uniform and headed out the door, grabbing a banana on the way.

Haruki was 5 foot 10 with spikey brown hair and blue eyes. He was the sort that avoided violence at all cost and had never gotten bellow a B. Occasionally he would hear voices in his head, and he told himself this was just stress.

Sarayashiki Junior High was one of the only schools in the city. It was huge and was known to have several gangs. Some person named Yusuke Urameshi had come here 20 years ago and achieved a reputation as the strongest kid around. He was still remembered today, although few knew where he now lived.

Haruki ran inside the front door, not noticing the man standing on a rooftop not far away. He looked about 30 and had messy black hair and a scar near his left eye. He was dressed in a red jacket and blue jeans. This was none other then Yusuke Urameshi himself. After 20 long years of service to the spirit world, Yusuke wanted nothing more then a life of his own, free of demons and monsters. He had come to Koenma recently and asked to retire.

Yusuke: "I'm not sure what you see in him, Koenma. Are you sure this boy should replace me?"

_He is the reincarnation of one of the most powerful pshychics to ever live! Yes I'm sure._ . The voice of the baby ruler of spirit world echoed in Yusuke's head.

Yusuke: "He will be as confused as I was. He won't believe me. How am I supposed to convince him to do this?"

_He won't be alone. Kuwabara and Yukina's daughter has offered to help him. _

Yusuke: "Kuwabara... He and Yukina live in Genkai's temple I heard?"

_Yes. You really should visit your freinds Yusuke! They are wondering if your still alive!_

Yusuke: "I know, I know... The last few jobs have been real tough for me. So many demons want a piece of me recently. I keep getting the feeling that something bad is about to happen..."

_Well, you got a look at him. Now get back to your house. Ill send you a message when it's time to fetch him._

In an instant Yusuke Urameshi vanished from the roof and was a good three miles away from his old school.

**_Who is this boy? And what does the future have in store for him? Can he possibly fill Yusuke's shoes?_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Ice Maiden

Haruki got to class with 5 minutes to spare. only half of his classmates were already seated. The teacher was cleaning the green chalboard with a smelly white rag.

As Haruki sat down, someone he didn't recognize walked in and sat down next to him.

She was pretty and had blue hair that went to her shoulders. Her eyes were also blue, but a darker shade. She was about as tall as Haruki, maybe an inch or two shorter.

The girl looked at Haruki. She smiled.

"Hi. Im Hisano Kuwabara. Who are you?"

"Haruki Sabako. Where are from?"

"I live in the mountains about 5 miles away. My dad used to go to this school and decided I should go here too."

"Really? I live a few blocks away."

Just then the bell rang and everyone who hadn't already sat down. The teacher introduced Hisano to the class and they reviewed last weeks math test. Haruki had gotten an A; the only one in the class.

A group of boys were asking Hisano questions at lunch.

"Your last name's Kuwabara? Are you related to that psychic guy, Kazuma Kuwabara?"

"Yes. He's my father."

"So can you see the future and stuff?"

The group laughed and so did Hisano.

"You obviously don't know what REAL psychics are."

The group laughed, assuming she was kidding. Not one believed that real psychics existed. There were tons of phoneys though.

Hisano looked over at Haruki.

_Reincarnation of a great psychic? Im not sensing any serious aura from him. He's really gonna take over for Yusuke?_

Realizing Hisano was looking at him, Haruki quickly looked away and returned to reading his book. The lesson  
**  
_Hisano has come to watch Haruki, and to prepare him for the surprise of his life. How will he handle the truth?_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Awakening

Haruki returned home late that day. He had stayed late as usual, and it had begun to rain before he left. He hurried toward home in the rain.

His parents were still not home. Haruki turned on the TV. It was on the news. There were reports of three murders in one night, without any apparent reason and no suspects. Haruki turned off the TV and went upstairs.

Haruki looked out the window of his bedroom at the rain outside. A flash of lightning illuminated a dark corner across the street and Haruki saw something that wasn't there before.

A man with pale grey skin and long red hair. His eyes looked evil and seemed to glow red. He had no shirt and wore pants made of blue cloth. He was looking up at Haruki.

Haruki quickly moved from the window and the evil man. He began working on his homework. Slowly, the rain stopped.

Haruki heard the doorbell ring. He moved halfway down the stairs and looked out to see who it was. Hisano was at the door. Haruki ran to the door and opened it, wondering why she was here.

"Hi" said Hisano "I wasn't sure if you were home. There wasn't a car parked in the driveway. I was wondering if you wanted to come up and see where I live. Its about an hour's walk from here."

Haruki was indeed interested. His parents wouldnt be home until 8pm anyway. He nodded.  
"Ok! Lets go!"

They walked slowly through the city streets, crossing several streets and making it to the deserted foot of the mountains before being stopped by someone. The very same man Haruki had seen through his window. His voice was deep and lacked emotion.

"Haruki yes? I'd like to speak with you, son."

Hisano stepped forward and looked up at the man.

"Haruki isn't coming with you. Crawl back to your hole."

"An ice maiden? Here of all places? Interesting."

Haruki did nothing but stare.

"Ignore him Haruki. He's crazy. Let's get going."

"You wont be going anywhere. The pshychic dies now and if you interfere then so do you, ice maiden."

The man took an offensive stance. He was preparing to attack.

Hisano looked at Haruki and also took an offensive stance.

"Sorry you had to find out like this. Please stand back."

The red haired man charged at Hisano and Haruki saw that he had claws instead of hands. Hisano stepped sideways as easily as if she had seen the attack 30 seconds earlier. She stuck out her right hand as if she was holding a stick.

A wave of what seemed like blue electricity appeared in Hisano's hand in a sword shape. Haruki took another 5 steps back.

Hisano leapt away from Haruki, leading the fight away from him. It was an incredible jump, she went 10 feet into the air and 15 feet away from the red haired man. The red haired man seemed more interested in fighting Hisano then taking Haruki now.

**_Does Hisano stand a chance against this strange man?_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hisano versus the Stranger

The bizarre man charged at Hisano baring his sharp claws. Haruki got as far away from them as possible.

_How is Hisano doing that? It looks like shes holding blue lightning! _

Hisano was a lot faster then the attacker. He swiped at her several times with his claws and she would step to the side or jump back just in time. She hadnt gone on the offensive once and showed no sign of tiring.

_Ive never seen people fight like this... Whats going on here?_

Hisano finally swung the beam of blue light she held in her hand. It made a whir sound as it made contact with the red haired man. He pulled back just in time to avoid being cut in two, and was only cut a little. He made a horrible sound between a roar and a scream.

"Am too fast for you? C'mon I'm hardly trying!" Hisano mocked.

"Heh... is that so?"

Haruki noticed the man sneaking up on Hisano. He had even paler skin then the other man, but had yellow eyes and purple hair that went to his waist.

"Hisano, watch out!"

Too late. The man who had snuck up on her had grabbed her.

"I really hate to kill my own kind, but your getting in our way."

The man with claws got closer, ready to finish Hisano off. She couldn't break free.

As the man was about to strike, something happened.

"_Spirit Gun!_ "

There was a sound like a cannon firing to Haruki's right. It came from about 20 yards into the woods.

A brillant white light shot from the trees in a huge blast. It hit the man about to kill Hisano and just barely missed Hisano. He was instantly incinerated. The man holding Hisano turned to look at the place where the blast had come from. It happened again.

"_Spirit Gun!_ "

The white light hit the man holding Hisano this time, and once again it barely missed Hisano. Whoever was firing these had good aim.  
**  
_Who is this new arrival? And is he friend or foe?_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Hunters

They had a base in a large old house that hadnt been used in 100 years. They were a group of powerful demons that would go on raids every night. They were the ones responsible for the murders.

The room was dark and as the group argued amoungst each other, a pair of evil, glowing red eyes watched.

"We need to move on to bigger things. Now that Urameshi is leaving for good we could take over this city!"

_They are certainly overconfident. A bunch of D classes like them wouldn't last half a second against Yusuke. Like he wouldn't interfere with a hostile takeover._ thought the man in the corner.

"Hey you, whatever your name is! Get over here were in a meeting!" shouted a gray haired demon to the man in the corner, who remained silent and didn't even turn to face him.

The gray haired demon stood up and walked toward the man.

"Are you ignoring me?"

"You aren't worth paying attention to. Sit down and continue your meaningless babble." said the man in a deep voice.

This angered the demon he threw a punch at the man in the corner.

The man caught the punch swiftly with one hand. There was a flash as he drew a sword and in the same moment cut the one who had dared attack him in two.

The red eyed man stepped out of the shadows. He was rather tall and had short spikey white hair and wore a black trench coat and held a massive sword with a blue hilt. He looked about 14 but was in fact over 30.

"I have no idea why I am forced to watch you argue like children. I won't tolerate violence. Anyone else wish to defy me?"

"Thats enough, Twilight."

A green haired man with blue eyes dressed in yellow entered the room. The leader of this group, the B class demon Yujira.

"We can't have you killing our fellow hunters. You will have your chance to prove yourself soon enough. You may have the pleasure of dealing with the new detective I hear Koenma is recruiting." continued Yujira

"I can hardly wait to take this city from the vile humans sir. The detective will be dead within a week." replied the demon called Twilight.

Meanwhile, Haruki was at Genkai's temple learning things he had problems believing.

**_A gang of powerful demons has set itself up in town. What are their goals?_**


	6. Chapter 6

(Author's Note: The first ten chapters are a bit short but they get a LOT longer, trust me. I have 50 chapters typed out currently and all I have to do is post them. I hope some more of you will give me reviews and tell me how good/bad these are.)

Chapter 6

Enlightment

Yusuke Urameshi, Kuwabara, Yukina, Hisano, and Haruki were sitting on cushions in a large wooden dojo. They sat at a table talking. Haruki was unsure what to think.

A black haired man with a scar near his eye had appeared after killing the "demons" that had ambushed them. He came into the clearing riding a BLUE PHOENIX of all things! He took them up to the temple where Genkai had once lived. Haruki then found out from Hisano that this was Yusuke Urameshi, the school legend.

_Im going insane... I'm going insane..._ Thought Haruki over and over as he watched the giant blue phoenix run around outside.

"Right then. Haruki, I've got something to show you" Said Yusuke "You got a Tv here, right Kuwabara?"

The 37 year old orange haired man nodded and the group headed off to another room. Yusuke slipped a black video tape into the VCR and everyone sat down.

A baby. A baby with brown hair wearing a hat with the words JR on top. He was sitting at a desk piled high with paperwork and a blue monster was standing near him in the background. Suddenly he spoke, in a voice that didnt match his age.

"Haruki Sabako? This is earlier then I expected! What's up, Yusuke?"

Yusuke replied to the video for some reason, as if the baby could hear him.

"Hisano and Haruki were just heading up the mountains when two E class demons showed up and attempted to kill them. I sensed Hisano's aura go up when she used a spirit sword and immeadiately flew over. So I guess we have to tell the kid everythin' now right?"

Yusuke turned his head and looked at Haruki.

"This is King Enma junior, or Koenma. He handles the minor affairs of our world. I hope your ready, cuz what your about to hear is gonna make your head spin."

**_What is Haruki about to learn? Why are demons after him?_**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
The Truth

Haruki had been told everything about the laws of the 3 worlds. He learned of Reiki, the strange energy that gave life to good things, and Youki, the evil energy that gave life to dark things. He was then told a bit of Yusuke's adventures as a detective. Haruki thought it was all some kind of well thought out joke. But then what had he seen back on the hill..?

"Whatever. Like I'm going to believe something like this". Haruki jumped to his feet and headed toward the door. Suddenly he was stuck in place. He froze and suddenly slipped and fell onto his back. Yusuke walked over and looked down on him.

"Come with me Haruki". Suddenly Haruki could move again. He got to his feet and followed Yusuke outside into a nearby bog.

_Gee, sure brings back memories..._ Yusuke was deep in thought now. In this bog he had once fought Rando, a demon who had killed 99 reiki masters to learn they're techniques. Yusuke had won the fight after Rando's reduction charm backfired and shrunk him to the size of a mouse.

"Ok, why am I here?" Haruki finally asked when they stopped walking. Yusuke pointed to a nearby boulder.

"I am going to show you something. This is a very simple yet powerful reiki technique."

Yusuke extended his index finger and withdrew the rest, shaping his hand like a pistol. He then pointed it at the boulder. A whistling noise began, ringing slowly and then very quickly.

"Spirit Gun!"

Haruki's head suddenly hurt a lot. He stumbled back as a blast of what seemed like blue fire shot from Yusuke's index finger. It collided with the boulder and blew it to pieces.

**Spirit Gun:** A focused blast of energy. This is a very powerful technique and also very easy to learn. Because of how much energy it consumes, few can use it more then once a day.

"Holy crap!"

Yusuke turned and faced Haruki, who had fallen over again. His head stopped hurting suddenly.

"The fact that you can see it proves something. Your sixth sense is powerful. You saw those demons for what they truly were as well..."

Yusuke looked across a pool of water at another, smaller boulder.

"You try."

"Are you crazy? I can't do that!"

"I think you can. You obviously have powers. You just haven't found them."

Feeling stupid, Haruki pointed his index finger at the rock.

"Picture in your mind all of the energy flowing in your body focusing in that one finger. Then pull the trigger in your mind."

Haruki did. To his utter surprise he suddenly felt energy drain from his body. A small blast of blue fire shot from his index finger and hit the rock, breaking it into 8 small pieces.  
**  
_Haruki is discovering that he has strange powers. How do he gain them, and what will he use them for?_**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
The Watcher

Meanwhile, Koenma was talking with the others in the living room. He wished that Yusuke hasn't rushed out so quickly.

"Somehow news of Yusuke's retirement has leaked out. These low grade demons that have been going after Haruki confirm it."

"I smell a traitor" grunted Kuwabara to the Tv.

"Yes. At first I suspeted one of the ogres. They never were very smart. I had to be careful because I can't let father know I've screwed up again. But we can't find anything. No one has left the castle."

... ...

Yujira sat in his small, dark room. The room was plain and without furniture save for a small table in the middle. Yujira often used this room to meditate.

"A spy...?" Yujira chuckled "You really are a sad excuse for a ruler, Koenma. But no matter... soon you will be without humans to rule..."

There was no wind, yet his green hair fluttered about. Yujira sat cross legged with his eyes closed. Well, his ordinary eyes. On the center of his forehead, a large eye with a green iris was open and glowing slightly.

**Jagan Eye:** One out of every thousand demons were born with the Jagan, or Evil Eye. Yujira is one of them. With it, he can spy on people from miles away and read minds within 100 yards. It takes many years to master the Jagan's dark powers.

The door behind Yujira opened with a slow creak. Someone strode in and stopped just behind Yujira.

"How go the raids?" asked Yujira, eyes still closed.

"Same as ever..."

"Hah... enthusiastic as ever."

Twilight folded his arms and leaned against the wall. "Learned anything new?"

"Our assasins have failed. Sabako was rescued by Yusuke."

"If he should cause us trouble, I will handle it."

Twilight laughed quietly. He was looking forward to it.

**Two demons of great power are planning to take over the city. Does Haruki stand a chance against them?**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Powers

Yusuke had taken Haruki deeper into the bog. He had chosen to train with him here because a fighter's full spirit energy could be tapped here. Yusuke took him to the the edge of the nearby forest.

"Strike this tree with all of your strength, focusing your reiki into your arm." said Yusuke, pointing out a thick oak tree.

"Your kidding..."

"You trusted me with the spirit gun and that worked."

"I dunno what that was, but I can't snap a tree!"

"Just do it!" Yusuke said a little impatiently.

Haruki closed his eyes and concentrated, imagining the energy in his body coming together at his fist. He swung with all his strength and hit the trunk.

The effect wasn't what Yusuke wanted, but still far more then Haruki had expected. There was an echoing smack, and a massive dent appeared in the tree.

_I hadn't expected this. Koenma's right... He has a lot of untapped power._

Haruki started hopping around clutching his hand.

"Ow! That hurt!"

Yusuke stepped up the tree and focused his power into his fist. He took a breath and then hit the tree. Nothing happened. There wasn't even a sound.

"Didn't that hurt at al-"

Suddenly Haruki stumbled back as the tree snapped in two and crashed to the ground. Yusuke had struk the tree at such a speed that it snapped clean in two.

Yusuke looked at Haruki and laughed.

"Guess you didnt notice til it broke. You have to pay more attention."

Haruki didn't say a thing. Yusuke was suddenly a bit more frightening.

"Let's head back now."

**Haruki has discovered that he has powers similar to Yusuke's. Will he learn to control them in time to combat the threat?**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
Kage

Haruki awoke the next day in his room without memory of getting there. Gradually his memory returned and he wondered if last night was a dream. Then he saw the small blue compass on his bedside table.

... ...

As Yusuke and Haruki walked in Koenma finished talking.

"Back at last Yusuke?"

"Yeah. It's getting late."

Koenma turned his attention to Haruki.

"I will contact you soon Haruki. I'm sorry you had to learn everything this way."

"Kinda hard to believe this stuff... Surprised my head didn't explode" replied Haruki. The tv turned itself off and the tape flew out. It smacked against the table.

"I'm going to head home" muttered Haruki. He turned to leave.

"I'll go with you." called Hisano.

"I'm going with both of you. Its on the way to my place anyway." announced Yusuke. They headed outside after saying goodbye to the others.

Halfway there, Yusuke stopped and reached into his pocket, then placed a coin sized object in Haruki's hand. Haruki saw that it was a small blue compass made of a heavy kind of moetal. Above the north symbol was a small black square. Currently a blue digital "S+" lit up the square.

"It's called the Demon Compass. Its saved my life a few times. I'm retired now, so you can have it."

**Demon Compass, Type 2:** A magic compass used by spirit detectives. It can sense nearby demonic auras. The more spirit energy the user posseses, the greater its range. A new feature displays the power of the nearest demon using the class system, F being weakest and S being strongest.

"uh... thanks."

Finally they reached Haruki's house.

_Mom and Dad still aren't home. Big surprise._

"See you at school Haruki" shouted Hisano as Haruki went in the door.

"Cya."

Haruki collapsed in bed, feeling drained as if he had run for miles.

... ...

The next Haruki threw his clothes on and headed to school. He saw Hisano sitting nearby, but he remained silent. The day went by a slow pace. Finally school ended and Haruki headed home.

Haruki suddenly felt odd. The world spun for a moment. The compass in his pocket felt heavier. He took it out to examine it. A blue "E+" was flashing. Something was coming toward Haruki fast. He ran down an alley and tried to lose it.

Haruki was surprised at how fast he was running. The world seemed like a blur as he sprinted toward home, jumping over piles of garbage in his way. Then a black mist gathered in front of him, forcing Haruki to halt.

The mist took shape. A seven foot tall man with purple hair now stood before Haruki.

"My name is Kage. I am here to kill you before you become a threat,"

**Who is this man? And who has sent him?**


	11. Chapter 11

The chapters will be longer from now on.

Chapter 11  
The Shadows

"Make peace with your gods, your about to meet them Haruki."

This new arrival had purple hair spiked up and evil looking green eyes. He was wearing something like a robe.

"You don't scare me" lied Haruki.

"Well I can fix that."

"Whats your problem with me? I haven't done anything to you!"

"You haven't done anything yet, but you might have. We can't let you interfere with our plans. We must go undetected to Yusuke as well."

"Plans?"

Half a second later Kage charged at him. He threw a punch and haruki noted that he had vicious nails. Haruki sidestepped and to his great surprise dodged the attack. The brick wall behind him was smashed by the attack.

"Holy..."

Kage suddenly threw a flurry of punches. Haruki saw them as if they were in slow motion. He turned slightly every time a punch came at him, dodging them all.

Or at least he thought he dodged them all. A second later his chest exploded with pain and he fell to his knees.

"With some training you could have been a worthy opponent. Its a shame you have to die here."

Kage's shadow vanished suddenly. A glowing ball of purple gathered in his hand.

"This will fry you alive, human! _Kage Kyohaku!_ "

**Kage Kyohaku:** (Shadow Star) Shadow demons are born with the power to manipulate shadows. With this technique the user gathers their own shadow into a powerful attack.

The purple light shot at Haruki at high speed. Dodging was useless because of how narrow the alley was.

_I still have the spirit gun..._ Haruki suddenly remembered. His only hope was that the two blasts would richochet. But could he actually do it again?

_Guess I'll find out_ . Haruki put his hands together and pointed his index fingers at Kage. He focused all of his reiki into the fingers and pulled the trigger as the kage kyohaku was feet away from him.

It worked. The spirit gun and kage kyohaku collided with a bang. The blasts shot away in different directions down the alley, finally burning out and fading.

Kage looked surprised.

"Perhaps you aren't as weak as I thought. But I doubt you can do that again. You look like your all out of energy. As for me-"

Kage gathered his shadow back into his hand in the shape of a purple ball.

"-I have infinite ammo."

Haruki heard someone running down the alley as Kage prepared his attack. Haruki closed his eyes and waited for the pain.

"Kage Kyohaku!"

The blast was suddenly knocked away with a _swish_ sound. Haruki opened his eyes and saw Hisano standing there with her sword in hand.

**Spirit Sword:** A sword formed by reiki. It is powerful but constantly drains the user's reiki and requires concentration to maintain.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
The Hunt Begins

Hisano walked over to Haruki.

"You okay?"

"How did you find me?"

"I sensed your spirit gun go off."

Kage had prepared another blast.

"Kage Kyohaku!"

Hisano destroyed the blast with a swing of her sword.

"You'll have to do better."

"Very well. I'll kill you both at once!"

Now not only Kage's shadow, but the shadows of Haruki and Hisano and the nearby buildings gathered into Kage's hand. A noise like roaring fire began and Kage began emitting red energy.

"Kage Suisei!"

**Kage Suisei:** (Shadow Comet) By gathering all nearby shadows into a single blast, this attack strikes with the force of ten Kage Kyohakus.

A massive ball of purple light shot from Kage's hand toward Haruki and Hisano.

"Not good. Any ideas Haruki?"

Haruki remained silent, his eyes closed. Hisano noticed his aura was growing very slowly.

"Haruki?"

He was still silent. The blast was feet away.

"Spirit Gun!"

Haruki fired another blast of blue light. This one was much bigger. It hit the Kage Suisei and fired it back at Kage. Kage's eyes went wide as his own attack hit him and burned him alive.

"But... how could you use it... more then once...?" asked the dying demon.

"It wasn't too hard. I only put half of my reiki into the first shot, and I reabsorbed some of my energy. I managed to gather enough to fire another."

"Brilliant..."

Kage closed his eyes. He was dead.

... ...

Yujira was watching the fight with his Jagan in his meditation room. Twilight walked in.

"Kage is dead." said Yujira calmly.

"Not really a surprise. He was arrogant to think that his mastery of a single technique would make him strong."

"I didn't really expect him to win. I wanted to see what Haruki could do"

"You sent a man to his death?"

"You disapprove?"

"..."

Yujira was silent for a moment, then spoke quietly.

"You may deal with him Twilight. You have a week. Phase two will begin soon. I will distract Yusuke."

"I'll be back in three days with the boy's head."

**Haruki has won his first fight, but an even stronger assasin has been sent after him...**


End file.
